


B/S

by stugeet (mousefly)



Series: ssbu snapshots [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefly/pseuds/stugeet
Summary: Bayosamus snapshots from ultimate
Relationships: Samus Aran/Bayonetta (Bayonetta)
Series: ssbu snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672051





	B/S




End file.
